When Pathways Meet
by SN00Z3
Summary: Sam and Clary met while Sam was at Stanford , three years later they meet again, the revelation plays a large weight on Jace and Clary's relationship and tensions are high.


**So we meet again**

The streets that were once sleek new tarmac were greyed by the bleaching of the sun. The road was a monochrome patchwork, each one lined with a shiny boarder of tar. Despite these fixes there were still cracks and the potholes grew larger with each passing year. The trees that were once fine saplings with soft spring foliage were now gnarled embittered trees growing tall but without strength, competing unnaturally against the towering apartment blocks they were planted too close to. Their bark was mossy from the perennial dampness and incessant rain, except a few weeks of reprieve in the summer months. The sidewalk for the most part was still smooth concrete, albeit scattered with litter and the debris of the moulting trees. Tram wires strung from sea-green posts dangled at a two-storey height, beyond the daily regard of the pedestrians who walked heads-down to their destinations. At intervals were the street-lamps, once painted in glossy green, now dappled with grey chips of undercoat. All in all it was a normal mundane day with the exception of two brothers walking into a precinct.

"Hi, I'm Agent Thomas, this is my partner Agent Ross." The taller of the two informed the officer at the desk as they flipped their fake ids at him.

Just before the officer could reply a female voice interrupted, "And just what do the F.B.I. need."

The older brother looked up, a small smirk appearing on his face, "Well hi there Ma'am, we were just wondering if we could take a look at a case that came in recently."

"Which one?"

"Nothing major," Sam told her as he realised her status, "Detective, our supervisor sent us to check some cases that seem similar to others we've dealt with elsewhere. It seems there've been recurring incidents where victims were with lovers before they're ripped out of there grasp and disappear."

"Those cases aren't nearly enough to get the F.B.I. involved, hell, it's not enough to even be worried about. What did you say your names were?"

"Agents Thomas and Ross." Dear confirmed, "You can call our supervisor if you like, just makes this whole process longer."

The detective narrowed her eyes at his grin but took the card nevertheless, "I'll do that," she smiled falsely before turning to the officer, "Higgins show them the files we've collated on the events."

An hour later Dean and Sam found themselves walking out the precinct with little to no more knowledge than before. They had discovered that all of the victims shared the same scarring yet none could remember how, one moment it was a lover's gentle caressing the next they were bleeding out. They all had different descriptions of the person too, one describing a black women with blonde hair and one a white man with brown hair.

"Do you think it's some kind of shapeshifter?" Sam asked as they sat in a diner with burgers, "Or maybe a demon that's possessing different people so as not to cause suspicion."

"Could be but it wouldn't explain why none of them were seen afterwards, not even at usual locations, shapeshifter wouldn't stay in one form long enough for people to notice them as a regular anywhere."

"I don't understand why the victims aren't dead," Sam stated as he took the last bite of his burger before defending himself at Dean's raised brow, "I mean its great and all but it isn't like any of the monsters we've ever hunted to just harm someone then leave without doing any harm."

Dean licked his fingers clean as Sam paid the bill and they stood to leave, "I know what you mean," His brows furrowed and he looked at his brother as a thought sprung to mind, "Do you think maybe it's spreading an infection or disease."

"Maybe," Sam flicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he contemplated the possibility, "We should go talk to one of the victims."

Dean nodded, "Alright, how about," He scanned the list from the files they had stolen, "Bethany Smythe. She sounds hot."

Sam rolled his eyes, walking towards the impala however before he could form a reply a scream resonated though the streets and the brothers moved to help, Dean's hand inching closer to gun holster hidden by his jacket. They made their way to an alley only to find a skinny boy crouched on the floor, unconscious and two young people standing over him.

"Why did you do that?" the girl hissed.

"He was going to catch somebody's attention, there is a whole street of people five feet away." the boy argued as he checked the guy on the floor's pulse, "He's fine, just knocked out."

"Whatever, Jace. Let's just finish this demon off so we can finally be out of each others hair."

The boy grit his teeth, "Fine by me." He whipped the swords of his back and severed the head of the other man, formerly not visible to either brother, with them before sheathing them again as the demon disappeared, "Let's get outta here."

The girl flicked her hair back revealing her face to Dean and Sam resulting in the younger of the two releasing a short gap, but that was enough to alert the couple of their company. Their eyes shot up, narrowed into identical slits as they scanned for any signs of someone watching. Then, with a blur, they were standing in front of the brothers, knives held to the boys throats.

"So, the mundies can see us," The boy, Jace, said.

"Apparently, should we take 'em back." The girl asked looking at Dean with mild amusement before her eyes flickered over to the guy Jace had pinned and her eyes widened, lips parted slightly as she let out a gasp almost identical to the one sam had made only seconds ago, the grip on her knife faltered cutting slightly into Dean's skin, a drop of blood spilling causing him to recoil and hiss in pain. "Oh, sorry." she let him go, much to his confusion and Jace's, "Jace, let him go, I know him."

Jace didn't comply, "What? Why? No, for all we know they could be demons."

"If they were demons we'd know. Let him go, Jace." He shook his head, muttering as he did as she said, standing on edge slightly as a warning for them not to run and Dean took it, gulping as he felt the blood on his neck. Sam however ignored the blonde, his eyes fixed on Clary's face.

"Clary?"

"Hey, Sam." she replied, a small smile on her lips. Dean looked up in confusion as the two smiled nostalgically at each other.

"It's been a while,"

"Yeah, feels like forever." Jace laced his hand in hers, reminding her of his presence, she jumped a little and smiled more widely, though it seemed more fake than genuine, she looked happy. "Jace, this is Sam Winchester, Sammy this is Jace," she looked into the young Winchester's eyes as she said the next part, "My fiancé."

Surprise painted his face, "Oh! Fiancé? You're uh you're not wearing a ring."

"Didn't think I should risk it getting demon ichor on it." Clary giggled as she lent into Jace, almost too perfectly.

Sam tilted his head in confusion, his eyes hardening as he stared at 'Jace' letting out a 'huh' sound but it was his brother who spoke, regarding the scene with a cool superiority, "Hi, I''m Dean Winchester. We all probably have many question but first can we tend to my bleeding neck."

Sam rolled his eyes, his glaring match with Jace temporarily disregarded, "You've had worse,"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

And then they stepped into a portal.


End file.
